Episode 3 (series 32)
The third episode of series 32 is the 1051st episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by James Larkin and written by Laura Poliakoff. This episode is 70 minutes in length. It also features a posthumous in-dream appearance of Scott Ellisson, a recurring guest character who was killed off in the previous series. The events of this episode take place on 12 August.In Episode 2, which takes place on 30 July and 1 August, Lily tells Ethan that her cousin's wedding is next Saturday. Plot Ethan visits Cal's grave in the middle of the night as the coroner's report into Scott Ellisson's death will be released later that day. Even when faced with potentially serious legal consequences for his actions, Ethan is complacent about the fact that his ordeal will soon be over. Meanwhile, as haunted house owner Raquel Kovak sets up for a group of incoming visitors, her daughter Mia informs her that she feels ill and does not want to take part in the attraction. Raquel tells her about her financial troubles and the possibility of the house being repossessed; she is shocked when Mia suggests selling it. However, when they hear the guests approaching, Mia agrees to participate. At the ED, Lily arrives for her night shift with the dress she is going to wear at her cousin's wedding. When she tells Elle that Ethan will be driving her to the wedding, Iain makes a sarcastic remark. Back at the haunted house, Raquel takes her guests on a tour around the property, with Mia following close behind. On Dylan's houseboat, Dylan wakes Sanosi up from a nightmare and finds out that he has wet himself. As he takes his bed sheets to wash them, Dylan tells him that he will continue looking for his uncle in the morning. At the ED, Ethan arrives and asks Lily about the Scott Ellisson inquest. When she tells him that she hopes to find out the results before the wedding, she learns that he has agreed to work for the day. Ethan subsequently spots Connie and asks her about the results of the inquest; Scott's death was ruled as being accidental. While Lily is happy with the ruling, Ethan is visibly shaken. At the haunted house, Mia pretends to be possessed as part of the routine. However, as her vision begins to degrade, she accidentally pushes Raquel into the rope attached to an overhanging chandelier. The rope loosens, causing the chandelier to fall onto Mia. In the morning, Dylan spots a woman being pursued by a man and calls the police. When the police arrive and detain the man, Dylan follows the woman onto an abandoned boat. At the haunted house, Iain treats Mia. When he asks how the chandelier fell, Raquel tells him that it looked like she was possessed. On the boat, Dylan finds the woman and discovers that she has stolen some of the man's belongings. He offers to look at an untreated wound on her wrist but she warns him to stay back. When he picks up one of the stolen items, she grabs it and runs away. As he demands her to return it, the floorboards beneath him snap and he falls into the interior the boat. In the staff room, Noel tells Charlie and Robyn about Max's subpar cooking and guitar-playing skills. Unbeknownst to him, Max hears his rant and takes offence. After his fall, Dylan regains consciousness and moans in pain as he reaches for his ringing phone. He answers the phone to David and asks him for his assistance. Mia and Raquel are taken into the ED. As they take Mia into resus, Ethan tells Iain that he cannot take Lily to the wedding. Iain promptly finds her in the staff room and offers to take her. She tells him that her parents are expecting her to take a doctor with her; Iain suggests pretending to be one. David arrives on the desolate boat and finds Dylan. He tries to free him by lowering down some rope but he loses his footage and falls onto Dylan. Meanwhile, on Dylan's houseboat, Sanosi is woken up by Dervla. As he leaves the boat to find Dylan, a neighbour spots him. In resus, Ethan and Charlie treat Mia. After confirming that she has a headache and checking her pupils, Ethan decides to book her in for a CT scan. After Elle and Robyn transport Raquel to resus, they spot one of the visitors trying to take a photograph of Mia; Raquel explains that they believe Mia is truly possessed. On the dilapidated boat, Dylan begins to panic about Sanosi being spotted. However, David notices a large object on the roof of the boat's interior becoming loose and quickly moves Dylan out of harm's way. The pair begin to feel hopeless when they cannot use their phones to call for help; Dylan's phone has run out of charge and David left his phone on the deck. Fortunately, they spot a ladder. On the hospital roof, Ethan has a vision of Scott. However, he quickly discovers that it is a dream when Charlie wakes him up and informs him that Mia is being taken for a CT scan. Back on the boat, as David positions the ladder, Dylan tells him that he needs him to relocate his knee if he intends to climb up. David agrees and the pair shouts as he repositions Dylan's knee. Lily and Iain make their way to the wedding. When Lily opens up about her family, Iain takes his attention of the road and accidentally crashes the car into the gate to a field of cows. At the ED, while undergoing a CT scan, Mia begins to experience a seizure. Meanwhile, Dylan and David return to the houseboat when the neighbour informs them of a "young intruder" he spotted leaving Dylan's boat. After searching the boat for Sanosi and failing to find him, Dylan begins to panic and dislocates his knee again. David suggests going into the ED unnoticed so that he can quickly treat Dylan and resume their search for Sanosi. In the countryside, Lily and Iain bicker as they make their way to the wedding on foot. As she stumbles on a stile, her dress gets caught on barbed wire and rips. Back at the hospital, Ethan and Charlie inform Raquel of Mia's seizure. When Ethan suggests meningitis as a possible cause, she tells him that Mia was tested for it the previous week and was found clear; Ethan says that he will check the PCR results of her last lumbar puncture. At reception, Noel tries to pass off his earlier rant as a joke but the pair continue to argue. Lily and Iain arrive at the wedding only to find out that they have missed the service. As Lily turns to leave, her aunt Ling notices them. Iain introduces himself as a doctor, prompting Ling to enthusiastically lead him into the venue. Back at reception, Dylan and David arrive and are spotted by Connie who asks them about their time in France. After an awkward conversation, the pair make their way to cubicles. In resus, Ethan extracted the final shard of glass from the arm of a sedated Mia. Charlie informs him that the results of the lumbar puncture show no signs of meningitis or encephalitis but he highlights some other abnormalities. Ethan begins to stutter and has trouble deciding how to treat Mia. As he snaps at Charlie for questioning his judgement, Mia wakes up and, confused, tries to escape. As he helps to restrain Mia, Scott's words echo in Ethan's head. Back at the wedding, Lily and Iain continue to push the lie that Iain is a consultant cardiologist. Ling asks Iain if he could help Lily progress further in his career and allow her to leave Holby City Hospital. He says that he will support her no matter what path she decides to follow. For fun, he forces Lily to join him on the dance floor, much to her embarrassment. Back in resus, Mia continues to deteriorate. Ethan freezes when her condition reminds him of Scott when he died. Connie enters the room and is forced to take over treatment. As he continues to break down, he excuses himself from resus. Connie asks Raquel if her and Mia's house has a rat problem. In cubicles, David secretly tries to treat Dylan, who is currently high on nitrous oxide. After rolling up his trouser leg, David relocates his knee. The sounds of the procedure entertain a pair of nearby nurses. At the wedding, Lily and Iain continue to dance as Lee Ming, Lily's uncle, begins to choke. At reception, Max tells Noel that Louise has agreed to let him stay at her house temporarily, much to Noel's disappointment. Nearby, Connie and Charlie tell Raquel that Mia has Weil's disease. Meanwhile, Lily tries to call for an ambulance but is forced to perform a cricothyroidotomy when she learns that it will not arrive in time. Outside the ED, Raquel informs Ethan, who is still haunted by his dream, of Mia's condition. She confesses that she had paid the bank off six months prior and allowed her daughter to believe that she was still in debt so she would not leave. Ethan courages her to tell Mia the truth. As her husband continues to decline, Ling questions why Iain is not the one performing the procedure; Lily admits that Iain is a paramedic. The pair successfully perform the cricothyroidotomy and the other wedding guests give a round of applause. In cubicles, Charlie treats the woman Dylan encountered earlier and enquires about her bruises. He calls Dylan over, who instantly recognises her. In intensive care, Raquel tells Mia the truth and says that she plans to sell the house. Ethan, who is stood nearby, continues to hear Scott. Meanwhile, Dylan humiliates the woman. She explains that her ex froze her bank account; Charlie believes that her bruises are connected. David pulls Dylan out of the cubicle before he can exacerbate the situation. Charlie tells her that he is going to get a specialist in domestic violence to speak to her. Outside resus, Lily informs Ling that the team successfully removed the obstruction from her husband's airway. Ling is thankful but she asks why she was lied to. Iain suggests that Lily was trying to live up to her expectations. Ling feels as though Lily is letting her father down but she reasserts her complacency with her job and her life. On the houseboat, Dylan and David are still concerned about Sanosi's disappearance but they are elated when they find him hiding on the boat. When Dylan brings up finding Sanosi's uncle, David remembers that he found his phone number on one of his social media accounts. Back at the ED, Connie walks into her office and finds a letter from Ethan. In the letter, he admits that he let Scott Ellisson die, and expresses his intent to hand in his resignation and to be judged by both the hospital trust and the criminal justice system. Connie is so shocked that she has to take a step back. At reception, Noel tells Max that he wants him to be his housemate again; Max agrees. Connie then asks him where Ethan is but he has seen him since morning. Meanwhile, Lily and Iain share a kiss in the hospital lift. Connie finds Ethan on the roof and demands him to come downstairs. Ethan assumes that she has read the letter but she claims that she threw it in the bin. She admonishes him for his seemingly puerile behaviour and tells him that he is putting patients' lives at risk by forcing their conversation to continue. Ethan returns to the ED. Notes and references Category:Feature-length episodes